Episode 306: Sì Se Puede
Sì Se Puede is the sixth of twelve episodes in Season Three of DEXTER, and the thirtieth overall episode of the series. It first aired 2 November 2008 on Showtime. Summary Dexter and Prado are fishing and drinking beer on Dexter's boat. Prado starts asking Dexter how it felt to kill Ethan Turner. "Right," comes the answer. Prado says he knows what Dexter is and that "together we can make a difference." This leads to a Dexter daydream, where his father tries to convince him Prado won't truly understand. His father suggests he test the relationship, given that in the past no one has been able to get close to Dexter without it getting messy. Dexter arrives at a new crime scene where a distraught Debra tells him the skinner has skinned again. This time it's Wendell, Freebo's assistant Debra had questioned last episode, and the cause of death was Wendell having the majority of the skin from his chest removed. Dexter thinks the killer is an expert and Angel suggests Quinn put the case through a national data base. While combing Florida's DOC files looking for a criminal to share with Prado, Debra comes in asking about the fact she had recently interviewed the last two skinner victims before they were killed. They determine the only people who knew Wendell had been brought in besides the cops in the station and Wendell's mother, were Anton and Ramon Prado, the latter of which piqued her interest. While meeting with the defense attorney she tipped off about Prado's slacking in the Chickie Hines case, Maria learns the lawyer is now going after Prado for prosecutorial misconduct. The lawyer tells Maria she doesn't really know Prado; Maria doesn't want to hear it. Debra goes to Anton's place and finds out he didn't tell anybody Debra and Wendell had met. With Debra clearly bothered that she might have been indirectly involved in Wendell's death, Anton takes her hand to comfort her. The two have a "moment," before Debra leaves. We cut to Dexter telling Prado about his latest suggestion for justice, a white supremacist named Clemson Galt from one of this first blood spatter cases. Galt, who hammered a girl to death when he found out she was pregnant, was never convicted of the murder, but is doing time in Supermax prison for a lesser crime. Though incarcerated Galt is helping the Aryan Brotherhood commit crimes on the outside, including several brutal murders. Expecting Prado not to have the stomach for helping kill the man, Dexter is shocked that Prado suggests they come up with a game plan. Dexter arrives at the station and we hear via inner monologue that Galt has been on his top-10 list for a long time, but in this instance he is using him to convince Prado to "find some other hobby." Maria tells Dexter that Camilla, an old family friend from records, is suffering in the hospital with terminal lung cancer. Angel again is turned down for a date by Detective Gianna, the vice cop he's interested in, though once again it's clear Gianna's interested. Debra and Quinn suggest to Angel they look at Ramon for the skinner murders. Angel gives the go-ahead, insisting Debra keeps it "off the grid" and discreet. Dexter brings flowers to Camilla, who tells him on her death bed all she really wants is the perfect key lime pie. Camilla talks to Dexter about losing her dignity at death's door, something which happened to her husband. We see Prado's wife Sil suggest to Rita that she come help her work in real estate. Dexter purposely suggests a lousy plan for getting to Galt to Prado, but Prado comes up with a much better suggestion. Prado has already subpoenaed Galt as an expert witness for another case, and they will have their chance at him the following night. Dexter is shocked at how well Prado seems to be taking to this line of work. Debra, who has been doing some surveillance of Ramon, is once again approached by Amado about helping internal affairs look into Quinn. This time Amado threatens Debra with leaking false information about her having cooperated if she does not help. Prado gives Dexter the plan for Galt, telling him they will pretend to help Galt escape from the courthouse through a side door. While grumbling about justice, Prado spots Maria and complains to Dexter about her relationship with the defense attorneys. Chickie Hines' attorney tells Maria that she should be able to get her client off and tells Maria to let her know if she ever wants to hear about what kind of person Prado really is. Seconds after Angel passes on a free sexual favor from a recently released 'pro,' Gianna calls and says she's interested in the dinner. The implication is that the girl was a plant by Gianna to see if Angel had turned over a new leaf. Dexter brings Camilla a key lime pie which isn't up to her standards. Rita tells Dexter she plans to take Sil up on her job offer, and adds that Sil has told her Prado is a complete wreck at home. (Pre-murder nerves?) This leads to another daydream with Dexter's father, once again representing Dexter's doubt about Prado's involvement. Prado meets with Galt in a holding cell, and after the scumbag tosses in a few racist taunts Prado makes him think Aryan Brotherhood threats have forced him to help Galt escape. Prado slips Galt a key and leaves. There is a snafu however, and after Galt escapes Prado is unable to prevent a guard from entering the holding cell. Pretending to be a fellow Aryan, Dexter meets Galt outside the building. Just as they are walking from the scene sirens begin to sound as Galt has been discovered missing. Dexter knocks Galt out with an injection to the neck, and as he wonders whether he was right to trust Prado, Prado shows up with a car to help them leave the scene. Prado takes Dexter and Galt to Dexter's car, telling him to wait at the pre-arranged stash house. While tailing Ramon, Debra observes him attack a man and shove him in the trunk of his car. She calls Quinn and the two of them watch Ramon torturing one of Freebo's former hemp suppliers. They see Ramon release the man, proving his is not the skinner. Debra and Quinn go down to the station and tell Maria they've discreetly arrested Ramon for kidnapping and false imprisonment. Angel backs them up and Quinn gives Debra full credit for handling the situation well. Debra tells Quinn about Amado's inquiries, and he tells her they have "history" and that the situation is a "personal vendetta." Dexter has Galt on the slab, firing off some clever pre-killing trash-talk. Dexter is preparing to kill Galt and Prado is arriving to meet him, but just as Dexter plunges the knife into Galt's chest, Prado arrives at an empty location. Dexter has taken Galt elsewhere so he can commit the crime by himself. Dexter will give Prado a made-up story about changing the plan, and that he isn't ready to share the final moment with anybody else. Prado smiles when he realizes he has been duped. Dexter says he's found a good friend in Prado. Notes *'Si Se Puede' is one of the few episodes whose title is in Spanish. It means "Yes you can". Gallery sisepuede.jpg es:Sí Se Puede Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Indexter